yourfavoritemartianrwjfandomcom-20200213-history
Puff Puff Humbert
'Puff Puff Humbert '''is the only one in the band group without hair in his face, and the only one with glasses. He wears common, thick-framed, thick-lensed, black eyeglasses with white dots at the sides near the glasses ear sticks and the lenses. He has large, black eyes, (probably inframed from his large glasses) light-tan, light-brownish skin, a crew cut of a spiked-up haircut in light brown. He wears a bright red hoodie sweatshirt, a light-blue undershirt (sometimes mistakenly drawn all white, such as in "ROAD RAGE" of Y.F.M.T.S.) large, thick, black eyebrows, seemingly no lashes (being a cartoon male), and white sneakers like DeeJays', except his have blue stripes on them. He's most commonly called "Puff" by his friends, and others aswell. Songs Featured *All of them. Instruments Played *Microphone *Piano, Keyboard Trivia *His skin tone strongly resembles Tsukune Aono's from "Rosario + Vampire", having both light brown tan skin. *He looks a lot like Steve Smith from "American Dad" with his thick, black framed glasses, his mismatching, darker eyebrows, his spiked brown hair a little like Naruto Uzumaki's, and that his casual basic outfit top is red. Except Steve is a much fairer tone in flesh. *Puff and Axel both dislike Benatar (This making them have something in common). *Puff is said to be short, standing at 5'7, making him the shortest member of the band, and possibly the narrowest. *Puff was born on August 14, 1990. *Puff is the youngest member of the band, despite beng the general leader. *Puff has a square face. *In the "ROAD RAGE" webisode, it's said that Puff was raised by his grandmother, this probably making him an orphan whose parents have died. But in most other Animonster "Your Favorite Martian The Series" episodes, it shows she lives in a retirement home, making this unsure. But in the music video "SANTA HATES POOR KIDS", it's said he has parents who are poor; and he has a druken stepdad and a smoking, alcholic mother. In the music video "Tig Ol' Bitties", at one verse of the bridge of the song, when he's being picked up by his date (Tig), it's said that on his tuxedo suit, he has a stain of his mother's spaghetti from dinner, although no stain is shown. By the "ROAD RAGE" episode, it's said by DeeJay, in his 'making-fun-of-his-grandmother' jokes at the very last one; that his grandmother is his father's mother; this making seen how his father (and also Puff himself) seen where their perverted side came from. (This 'pervyness' side shown of his grandmother, in the second episode "DIE FOR ROCK & ROLL", by the elderly man asked to be in their band to die, that she wanted to 'tickle his pickle' (pickle: penis) or "Taste his Tootsie Roll" (Tootsie Roll: penis), but shockingly, Puff tells his grandma that this is unnecessary). It's possible that he and his band moved into the band van/bus after his grandma retired; making Puff and his friends have no actual home/house/apartment, with them only living the bus. Puff-Puff also calls his grandmother "MeMa". *PuffPuff seems to have had a life-long crush on this blue-eyed redhead named Tig who possibly might be near close his age in teenage years (or older, judging by Tig's much-larger size, but that is probably just because PuffPuff is small for his age). (This "long-term interest" shown in 'Tig Ol' Bitties', 'My Balls (alt rock cover)', and some of the Y.FM.T.S. webisodes (such as 'Bad Seed', 'ISO Tank', and 'Bus Arrest') but has that he has dated other women (such as Deejay's cousin 'DeeJane'). But mostly, he is only into her for her bust size. Even by Axel, Tig and/or slash her attractiveness/sex-appeal and/or slash appearance (or her busts' size) is described as "cock worthy" (Which DeeJay was thinking the exact-same thing). But in "Tig Ol' Bitties", at the very last end of the video; it's released that her bust-size is 'unnatural' and that her 'busts' are actually "stuffed" cups/pads and tissue papers at the 'prom'. But in the webisodes and 'Alt rock My Balls cover' (and Alien: Unplugged), it's possible that her "bust-size" is "all-natural" by that her top exposes her cleavage a little bit (Or possibly, a padded bra that contains 'cleavage-enlargement'). It's really unknown for sure if these are her real breasts; or if they are "cheated"-on (By plastic implant sugery, sock or cottonball stuffing or something else), but they are described as 'big', and seen by it in appearance (wise). Tig even made a breif cameo appearance in 'Alien (Unplugged)' (And so did the character 'Shitty G', the 'Dookie-Fresh girl', the alien himself from the original video, the nerd (Wilton), the devil from the devil/angel couple in 'Complicated' and 'Love the Way You Lie cover', and a bunch of other characters as well). *PuffPuff has also dated another girl in "Dookie Fresh"; and she's also been shown in 'ALIEN (Unplugged)', and "Looks Like Sex remix" as the 'dog-head' version from the "Dookie Fresh" video in the 'real-version/real-appearance, not 'drunk' form'. *Another error is that even though in the Y.F.M.T.S. episodes, he calls her "Mema", in 'Grandma Got a Facebook', she's still gone by the title "Grandma" (even by Puff himself). *Even though in "Quarantine" DeeJay called him 'midget', Deejay is probably just considered 'big' by some people because he is overweight. And Puff is just "small" compared to tall Benatars' and Axels' heights (6'0 and 6'2). *He was called "Puff Puff Puff" accidentally by 'drunk' DeeJay in 'ROAD RAGE' (He only called him this because he was drunken and sort of 'dazed'). *Even though in the ROAD RAGE episode, they couldn't drive because they were drunk; possibly they also couldn't drive because Puff is the only one without hair in his face, so he's considered the only one of the band members who can actually "see". *Maybe by in "Alien (Unplugged)", by Puff saying "Take it home, Benatar", he possibly has found some like or respect for Benatar, this may be only because it was on the piano break, and it was sort of necessary. *An error is that in the Y.F.M.T.S. episode, "ISO TANK", Puff came to the idea of "Tig Ol' Bitties" (Big Old Titties) from the ISO TANK he was in, and in the reality of it all (the Tig Ol' Bitties video), Axel wasn't in it so he came into Puffs', DeeJays' and Benatars' lives afterwards in reality. But this music video, that was also in the old animation, and Y.F.M.T.S. takes place in the ''newer animation, so this is a major flaw. *An oddity some noticed, is that in the music video "Friend Zone" it is seen that PuffPuff seemed to emphasize with Benatar, looking at him (Benatar) from the corner of his (PuffPuff) eyes, and quite sadly, and seeing as how throughout past video's and YFM's webisodes, it is seen that PuffPuff dislikes and has little (If none at all) respect for Benatar. PuffPuff also seemed quite serious and down throughout the whole video. *Puff, despite seeming to think of Benatar as worthless and untalented, seems to side stare and smile whenever he's (Benatar) playing a solo of some form. (An example of this is in "SHITTY G", where he's watching Benatar from the side of the screen with a beer in his hand, despite the fact Benatar's taking over his role in the band. Or in "SHE LOOKS LIKE SEX REMIX" where he's doing the exact same thing, except holding his microphone.) These times are unlike "FRIEND ZONE" where he emphasizes what Benatar's singing, here he's showing backing support. *It's sort of unknown what age the boys are, but probably guessed teenagers by the looks of them. They're in the 20s even though the don't have any zits, beards, mustaches, much hair on their legs or sideburns; although by appearances, they seem to be teens at sixteen or seventeen (or even a little younger but not 15-). Either way, they are still too old to swear, but they do it anyway. *In BOOTY STORE, Puff seems to make several hand signs throughout the whole video. *His real name is Ray "PuffPuff" Humbert, as proven in "Grandma Got a Facebook" and "Fight to Win". *He appears to be the only band member who gets Brock (Mr. DoucheBags') muscles. *PuffPuff Humbert moderately seems to have wanted to be/get together forever with Princess Peach (5'11, 180 cm at her tallest, 120 lbs, born September 13th, 1970) from Nintendos' popular Mario franchise and Princess Belle in the Beauty & the Beast franchise. *Puff Puff can honestly tend to be 'childish' or 'immature' no matter what, do to the fact that he is the youngest, and shortest band member. This is because in the recent videos he's 82.81% and has a temperamental, aggressive, bossy, annoying, and a little stubborn in which Sonic X Amy was described compared to her video game appearances. *Puff Puff has a bit of a rivalry with Terra. *One of YFM's biggest fans, Kieran Stark had (or has) the ability to imagine Puff and the rest of the band in their 3D appearances with the same (general) graphics as modern video games such as Mario Party 8, Mario Strikers Charged, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (on the Wii based on the popular Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympic Games athough no many people in the U. S. actually mention about it), Super Mario Galaxy 2 & Mario Sports Mix. Category:Band